


Selfish

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade and Starscream's working relationship has improved considerably. However, Starscream still only cares about no-one but himself... doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as a pwp, though I might add to it later.

Windblade had been surprised to find Starscream was actually rather a good lover. She had expected him to be as self-serving and callous as he was in all other things. She mentioned as much to him, the words spilling inadvertently from her lips before she could think better of it. 

“Oh, but I am selfish,” Starscream replied wryly. Windblade looked at him just in time to see his full, mobile mouth quirk into an especially devious smirk. “I'm being selfish right now.” His optics glimmered, and Windblade felt heat rise anew to her face, surely tinting the pale dermaplating pink. As she watched him, he very deliberately licked his lower lip, and then showed his fangs in a broader smirk when he saw her blush deepen. 

Before she could stammer some riposte, he had ducked his head back down between her legs once again, and suddenly it was difficult for Windblade to find the words, or even a coherent thought. It turned out that Cybertron's newest tyrant knew more things to do with that sinful mouth of his than just spin lies. She let her head fall back as Starscream caressed her with his lips and tongue, suckling and licking with deft and confident finesse. She found herself opening herself up to him, her slim thighs spreading wide, and he purred against her valve and delved into her deeper still. He held her hips gently, thumbs caressing circles on her aft. Windblade closed her optics, and slowly her body relaxed more and more. At first she had been tense and uncomfortable with this arrangement, feeling vulnerable beneath the mech's burning optics, dangerously exposed to a bot she was surely a fool to trust as much as this. But Starscream hadn't seemed interested in anything but tasting her, touching her, exploring her body with hands and mouth and drawing pleasure, like sweetest nectar, from her slender frame. He held her well and truly in his power, but as yet hadn't given her reason to regret her surrender.

She lost track of time as Starscream relentlessly licked, kissed, and generally worshipped her valve, occasionally even shifting down to swipe or circle his glossa over her rear port between the curved mounds of her aft. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her, and her body moved on its own, her hips undulating gently, her chest rising and falling as her breaths cycled faster. Starscream lay one forearm across her narrow waist to pin her and try to still her hips; she realised with some embarrassment she had been rubbing herself against his face. His other hand near encircled one of her thighs and pushed it back, spreading her further open, forcing her valve to spread slightly under his gaze. She pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a startled moan. He studied the opened and glistering folds of her valve for a moment, his optics glowing darkly, his expression intent. Then he lowered his mouth once more to her soft lips, and Windblade really did moan.

He had been mystified when he had found Windblade didn't have a spike. Likewise, she had cocked her head in curiosity when she had first seen his, which had resulted in a rather awkward first encounter. Most Caminans didn't have spikes – Windblade presumed that at some point somebot had deemed it an unnecessary piece of hardware, and it had thus been phased out of bots' designs in the interests of conserving resources. 

When Windblade had slid her hand between Starscream's legs, on instinct going for the valve, he had batted her hand away. Gently, yes, but with a pinched look on his face that told her he didn't welcome the touch. After that she had let him take the lead. He had seemed to have no qualms about touching her, and she was willing to accept a few odd quirks for the sake of the strut-melting pleasure he was currently giving her. 

Her charge rose steadily, pleasure rolling over her in gradually increasing waves, until it finally consumed her entirely and she surrendered to a deep, throbbing climax. She moaned and arched, and when the exquisite pleasure started to recede she realised she had grabbed Starscream's helm and was pressing him against her. She released him quickly, tension already starting to creep back into her frame, even as she trembled with the echoes of that sweet overload. 

Starscream didn't seem bothered, however. He raised his head and fixed her with a wolfish smile. His face glistened wetly from his chin to the bridge of his nose. He licked his lips again, and Windblade felt her valve tighten anew at the thought of her taste on his tongue – her taste, which he seemed near addicted to. 

“I'm sorry,” Windblade murmured, reaching forward. She meant to wipe some of the juices from his face, but Starscream caught her wrists in his large hands before she could, and then he was moving over her, pushing her back and pinning her to the berth. He fastened his lips on hers, and Windblade's head swam as she tasted herself on his glossa as he plunged it deeply into her mouth. Her body arched beneath him and pressed up against his frame. She felt the hot length of his spike rubbing against her thigh, and at once her charge was ratcheting up again. She may never have been with a bot with a spike before Starscream, but it hadn't taken long for her to get used to the idea – especially not when Starscream seemed to take such great pains to make it good for her. 

Which brought her mind back to that question... Between kisses, she asked, “I don't understand, how was that... how was that selfish?” He was still throbbing and hard, and had been for some time. But instead of trying to relieve his charge he had spent what felt like hours exploring her body and licking her to overload.

Starscream snickered, and started to rub his spike back and forth against her slippery valve. “Maybe because I liked doing it? Maybe it pleases me to please you...” He licked over her audio, and then ducked his head down to gently bite the side of her neck. The tip of his spike nudged in between the folds of Windblade's valve, and she found herself spreading her legs for him, her thighs now gripping his slender waist. “The taste of you... the scent...” 

Windblade shivered, and Starscream's words trailed off as he chose to bite and suckle at her neck instead. She rocked her hips, valve clenching, desperate now for him to fill her. Starscream massaged her wrists, still keeping them pinned to the bed, and then he gave her what she wanted. He slid inside her slowly. He knew she was tight, her valve neat and small, but he also knew how wet and eager she was, and so he didn't stop even when she was writhing and whimpering beneath him, not until the whole of his spike was seated inside her. Windblade had her optics closed. Starscream felt so big inside her, bigger than the toys she had used in the past, bigger than the fingers of past lovers. He reached deep inside her, and his girth stretched her wide, just short of too much. Her body produced more lubricant to ease the stretch, and she was sure it was dripping from her, in spite of how tightly she was plugged. 

Starscream kissed her again, and this time Windblade gave as good as she got. This seemed to amuse and please him, and their glossas tangled slickly until Windblade bit his gently and sucked. Starscream's frame shuddered and he groaned, and then he gave a sharp snap of his hips. His hands released Windblade's wrists and slid down to her hips instead, and then he was fucking her properly, rocking back and forth, spike sliding in and out of her tight, wet valve. He tilted her hips and lifted her aft to allow for a better and even deeper penetration. Windblade cried out, practically seeing stars. She gripped his shoulders as he slowly worked up the pace, and then it was all she could do to hold on as Starscream pounded her mercilessly. Each jabbing in-stroke hit her deepest sensors at the very roof of her valve, the impact of each thrust jolting her lithe, light frame and making her gasp and scream. Her knuckles paled as she gripped his shoulders tightly, and her optics held his, his gaze burning and fierce. 

Right when she was sure she was about to come, he broke her gaze and kissed her hard. Then he knelt up, away from her, leaving her spread-eagle and exposed. He held her ankles and kept her spread, and kept on jerking and circling his hips. His plating glistened with condensation now, and she could tell from his face and the little gasping grunts he made that he was working hard, intent on both of their pleasure. She covered her face with one hand, but sneaked the other down between her legs to rub at her anterior sensor node. Starscream growled when he watched her do that, his lip curling back to show the sharp teeth behind. The next thrust was even harder, and then his hands were on her hips again and he was fucking her for all he was worth. Windblade threw her head back and screamed. She rubbed her clit with slippery fingers, her movements becoming frantic, and the sensation of that in conjunction with the overwhelming, stinging pleasure of Starscream's spike slamming into her valve drove her over the edge once more. This time the overload was harder, and had her tensed and writhing for several minutes, until she thought she was losing her mind. 

When the climax finally passed, she was left floating in a blissful, sensuous euphoria. She looked dazedly up at Starscream and realised he was still inside her, still thrusting, although more slowly. His face was scrunched up in need, his teeth bared, and his hands gripped her hips desperately tight. He was holding on by a thread, and she realised with some wonder that he had been forcing himself back from coming until she had overloaded first. 

The thought made her spark seem to swell for some reason, and she hooked her hands beneath her knees and drew her legs up and apart, offering herself up. Words failed her, but it seemed she managed to communicate what she needed to with her optics. Starscream gave a low, desperate cry. He fell over her, bracing his weight on his elbows on either side of her helm. His brow touched hers, and with his optics closed she found herself able to study the contortions of his face as he finally let himself let go. When Starscream came his face showed everything, and Windblade watched, awed by the mech's startling vulnerability. He moaned as he spilled his transfluid inside her, and his optics opened for a moment only to roll back in bliss. Windblade caressed his face and kissed him. He rocked and ground into her a little while longer while his spike softened, and Windblade kissed him gently and stroked his back and helm, soothing and calm, her spark feeling too big, too warm inside her chest.

Just as Starscream started to truly relax and slump down atop her, however, he abruptly pulled out of her and rolled away. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her, and Windblade was left open and alone, suddenly cold, Starscream's cum already dripping from her puffy and oversensitive valve. 

She watched his back, saw the tension in his shoulders. Slowly she rolled onto her side and curled up, pleasure turning to sadness. She didn't understand how the mech could be so naked in one moment, only to throw up a wall of ice the very next. She had come to value the moments when he let her see beneath the prickly, arrogant façade and let her catch a glimpse of the real mech behind it.

What she couldn't see was that Starscream's face was still as unguarded as a moment before, and that the reason he had to turn away was so she couldn't see. His hands gripped the edge of the berth tightly, and he cycled a few deep breaths until he thought he had regained some measure of composure. Something about the Caminan femme threw him off-balance, and he should have known better than to continue this... indulgence. It was essential to maintain distance, even if they tangled in the berth. Essential to maintain the walls around his spark.

Behind Starscream, Windblade slowly sat up. She was sore and aching, but it only felt good. After a moment, she felt steady enough to get up, so she slid to the opposite side of the berth and rose. She never stayed the night in Starscream's chambers. Starscream never visited her in hers – Chromia would never let him in, for a start, and Windblade was keen for her bodyguard to remain ignorant of her and Starscream's liaisons. 

She also knew better than to push Starscream right now. The first word she said, he would be back to his usual prickly self, and any bridge that might have formed between them, any understanding, would evaporate. Windblade's spark ached with compassion, but she mastered the instinct to try to act on it. She simply cleaned herself up a little, closed her panel, and checked her face in one of the many large mirrors in Starscream's chambers. By the time she was satisfied she didn't look too dishevelled, Starscream had removed himself to one of the balconies, and was standing outside with his back to the room, his hands gripping the railing and his head down. Windblade decided she was well and truly dismissed, and with a sigh she made for the door. She made her way back to her rooms on unsteady legs, moving slowly. She passed a few guards on the way, but none bothered her, giving her only a respectful nod before she passed them. 

She slipped into her own quarters by a small side door and didn't bother with the lights. She padded through the dark chambers to her own berthroom, and slipped beneath the covers. She was too exhausted to lie awake for long, but she did spend several troubled minutes staring at the shadowed ceiling before sleep finally came.

Whatever she and Starscream were to each other, whatever their arrangement meant, she could puzzle it out some other time. Just as she was drifting off, she cast her worries aside and turned to more pleasurable memories instead. One hand slipped between her legs, and she drifted into sleep with a soft smile on her face, to dream of all the things Starscream could do with that mouth of his.


End file.
